LAST 24 HOURS ON EARTH
by naru eun soo sasunaru
Summary: First Fic, mohon bantuan dari senpai-senpai semua !  Silahkan senpai-senpai baca sendiri, karena saya tidak pandai membuat Summary.


"LAST 24 HOURS ON EARTH"

Disclaimer : Yang bikin Naruto , pembantu saya ! Hahahahahha *bletak* Tu-tuan Masashi Kishimoto yang buat . Hiks.

Rated : T

Author : Naru Eun Soo Fujoshi SasuNaru *author baru niiii*

Warning : Yaoi , OOC *mungkin ?* Gaje ! dll*author ngga tahu sebutan lainnya namanya juga baru belajar*

Pair : Always And Forever ! SASUNARU Yeeeei !

Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy ?

Summary :

"Hm...Bagaimana kalau kita membuktikan hal itu dengan sat taruhan, kau mau dobe ?"

"Taruhan ? Taruhan apa Teme ?"

Don't Like Don't Angry ! Okay ?

Enjoy~

Pagi itu seperti pagi-pagi yang biasa dikediaman Namikaze-Uzumaki...

"NA-RU-TOOOOOOOO !" yah ... dengan suara toa pagi khas Uzumaki Kushina.

Sang pemuda kita yang manis telah sukses dibuat berciuan dengan lantai seperti biasanya...

"I-iya Kaa-san. Naru bangun !" Teriak Naruto dari lantai atas. Sang pemilik rambut kuning bagai matahari pagi ini bergegas turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari cepat menuju kamar mandi.

"Kushi-chan,suara mu itu bisa membuat tetangga disebelah terganggu" Ujar Sang kepala keluarga yang tengah menyeruput kopi panas dengan nikmatnya.

"Maaf Minato , Naru-chan itu susah sekali untuk dibangunkan"

"Kenapa tidak naik dikamarnya saja dan membangunkannya dengan lembut ? Menyiram dengan air panas mungkin ?"

"Gomen Minato-kun" Kushina menunduk dalam .

"Ck ! Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak marah kok..."

Tok Tok Tok

Kushina menuju ke pintu yang sedari tadi diketuk dengan aura muram yang membuat Minato bergidik.

"Iya~" Ujar Kushina sambil membuka pintu.

"Maaf bi. Narutonya ada ?"

Kushina mendongak keatas dan tersenyum lebar.

"Wah...Sasuke-kun ! Narutonya sedang mandi. Ayo masuk. Bibi siapkan sarapan"

Sasuke pun melangkah masuk dirumah yang suasananya serba cerah langsung menuju ke ruang makan.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun..." Ucap Minato

"Ohayou , paman."

"Bagaimana kabar ayahmu ?"

"Yah...Otou-san baik-baik saja."

"Apakah Itachi sudah pulang dari Korea ?"

"Hm ? Belum. Mungkin hari senin nanti."

"Oh...Hmhm..."

Sepiring roti berisi tomat yang sudah dipotong-potong muncul dihadapan Sasuke.

"Nah...Sasuke-kun. Ayo makan."

"Iya." Sasuke mulai memakan roti kesukaannya itu.

"Ohayou Minna !" Teriak pemuda manis kita , yang sukses membuat Sasuke tersedak.

"Ohayou Naru-chan..." Balas Ibu dan Bapak Namikaze.

"Hn..." Sasuke hanya menggumamkan 2 huruf kegemarannya.

"Hai Teme !"

"Hn. Dobe."

Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu mengolesi roti dengan selai jeruk kesukaannya dan memakan dengan lahap roti ditangannya.

"Dobe , makannya pelan-pelan. Jangan sampai kau tersedak"

"Hiya-hiya...heme , haku hak-uhuk uhuk" Yak sukseslah Naruto tersedak makananya sendiri.

Sasuke hanya menepuk pundak Naruto dan memberikannya segelas susu.

"Baka Dobe"

"Ah ! Teme ! Aku tak sengaja. Jangan panggil aku Dobe"

"Dobe !"

"Teme !"

"Dobe !"

"Argh ! Teme !"

Terjadilah pertengkaran kecil dan sepertinya itu tidak mempengaruhi acara makan keluarga Namikaze itu. Mereka sudah kebal sih !

"OHAYOU MINNA !" teriak Naruto yang diikuti Sasuke tepat di depan ruang kelasnya kelas XI IPA 3, Konoha High School atau KHS . Sekolah yang memiliki fasilitas lengkap di kota Konoha. Sebagian besar anak-anak yang sekolah disini merupakan anak-anak yang berotak encer dan ehem TAJIR MEN ! TAJIR ! *dilempar mobil*

Para warga Bikini Bottom-err...Maksudnya para warga XI IPA 3 yang awalnya sedang sibuk langsung saja menoleh dan membalas cengiran matahari kelas mereka.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun...Sasuke-kun..."

Naruto hanya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya dan melangkah masuk , sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggumam pelan.

"Naruto ! Ke sini !" Panggil sang pecinta anjing kita KIBA ! *plok plok plok*

"Iya , ada apa Kiba" Naruto beranjak ke tempat duduk Kiba yang terletak 2 bangku dibelakangnya hingga membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Begini. Besokkan hari Minggu , aku dan Shikamaru mau pergi kencan ke Konoha Land"

"Wah ! Itu bagus ! Selamat bersenang-senang Kiba ! Jadi kau mau aku membantumu memilih pakaian lagi ?" Naruto tersenyum jahil kearah Kiba.

"Ssst...Diam. Nanti dia bangun." Ujar Kiba tenang sambil sesekali melirik Shikamaru yang tengah tertidur disampingnya.

"Jadi..Ada apa ?"

" ingin mengajakmu pergi dengan kami besok."

"Eh ? Kenapa ? Yang kencan kalian berdua kan ? Aku tidak mau menjadi obat nyamuk !" Naruto memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Ck ! Bukan ! Aku ingin kita double date. Aku dan Shikamaru , kau dan Sasuke. Bagaimana ?"

"Hum...Gimana ya ? Bukannya itu merepotkan ?"

"Ayolah...Sekali-sekali aku ingin mencoba double date. Ayolah...Yah ? Yah ? Pleaaaase~"

'ugh ! Mata itu lagi !' Batin Naruto.

"Um...Iya-iya. Kapan ?"

"Besok . Ku tunggu kau di depan taman. Jam 3 sore ya ?"

"Iya deh... Tapi apa Shikamaru tidak keberatan ?"

"Ya. Tidak. Benarkan Shikamaru ?" Kiba menoel-noel pundak kekasihnya.

"Ck~ Iya-iya. Huh~ Mendokusei"

"Yah...Baiklah. Nanti kutanyakan pada Teme" Naruto duduk dibangkunya. Tepat disamping Sasuke.

"Ne~ Teme. Tadi-"

"Ohayou anak-anak ..."

"Ohayou sensei" perkataan Naruto terpotong ketika sang guru berambut perak yang selalu memegang buku-yang-entah-apa-itu masuk.

"Kau mau bicara apa dobe ?"

"Oh , jadi begi-"

Buak ! Buak !

"Perhatikan pelajaran saya. Tuan Namikaze dan Tuan Uchiha."

"I-iya. Maaf"

Oh ternyata mereka dihadiahi getokan yang cukup kuat dari buku-tebal-yang-entah-apa-itu.

"Kau mau masuk dulu teme ?"

" harus pulang , aku ada urusan" Ujar Sasuke setelah mengantar Naruto sampai ke depan pagar berwarna coklat miliki keluarga Namikaze.

"Oh. Ya sudah ...Sampai jumpa besok Teme !"

"Hn..."

Sasukepun beranjak dari sana setelah mengecup singkat kening Naruto.

'Hangat' Batin Naruto.

"Aku selesai...Terima Kasih atas makanannya"

Naruto berjalan naik kekamarnya setelah makan malam bersama keluarganya.

Drrrt Drrt

Hp Naruto bergetar menandakan ada sms yang masuk

^From : Tomodachi Kiba

Naruto , bgmna ? Apa Sasuke-kun se7 u/dtng bsk ?^

'Ah ! Iya . Aku lupa menanyakannya'

^To : Tomodachi Kiba

S'bntr akan ku hbngi kau lg^

^From : Tomodachi Kiba

Hm...Ok.^

^To : Teme Tomat

Ne , Teme. Bsk kau ada acr ?^

Satu jam berlalu , namun tak ada balasan dari Sasuke. Narutopun memutuskan untuk menelpon Sasuke , tapi ada sms yang masuk

Drrrt Drrt

^From : Teme Tomat

Tdk. Ada apa dobe ?"

^To : Teme Tomat

Bsk Kiba mngajak qt k Konoha Land. U/double date , mw ikt ?^

^From : Teme Tomat

Hn ? Bknnya sm sj , qt mengganggu acra mrka ?^

^To : Teme Tomat

Bnr jg sih. Tp , ini prmntaan lngsng dr Kiba. Dtng y ? Pleeeeeeassssee~ *,*^

^From : Teme Tomat

Hn.^

^To : Teme Tomat

Yatta ! (0)/ . Teme baik ! Bsk aq tnggu d taman ya ? Jam 14.30^

^From : Teme Tomat

Hn. Kau tnggu sj d rmhmu. Aq akan dobe^

^To : Teme Tomat

Ok. Oyasumi Teme ^^ Love you^

^From : Teme Tomat

Love you too dobe^

Narutopun tidur dengan semburat merah dan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Naru-chan...Sasuke-kun sudah datang."

"Iya Kaa-san."

Derap langkah kaki terdengar di telinga Sasuke yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu kediaman Namikaze. Tak lama kemudian , nampaklah Naruto yang tengah memakai kaos hitam berlengan panjang dan dilapisi kemeja berwarna orange yang agak sedikit kebesaran. Dan dilengkapi jins hitam dan sepatu sneakers putih. Sasuke hanya menatap lama sosok 'manis' dihadapannya.

"Ne~ Teme. Ayo berangkat"

"A-ayo..."

"Hah~ Aku tidak tahu. Kalo Sasuke-kun terkenal sampai segitunya." Bisik Kiba pada Shikamaru. Sekarang mereka ber-empat tengah duduk di cafe terbuka -setelah bermain-main tentunya-. Dan hal itu membuat para gadis-gadis berkumpul hanya untuk melihat seorang pangeran es yang sedang menyeruput kopi miliknya. Bagaimana tidak ? Sasuke yang sekarang memakai jaket berwarna hitam yang dipinggirnya dihiasi garis-garis merah dengan lengan jaket yang ditarik hingga siku dan resleting yang dibiarkan terbuka sampai di dada , hingga kaos biru didalamnya kelihatan. Oh dan jangan lupa jins hitam dan sepatu sneakers hitam garis merah yang dipakainya. Stylenya yang -menurut author- keren itu membuat para gadis berkumpul dan terpesona melihat betapa sempurnanya pangeran itu. Sedangkan , disampingnya ada Naruto yang tengah berkeringat dingin karena sesekali ada om-om atau laki-laki yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menggumamkan kata 'manis' untuknya.

"Hah~ Sebaiknya kita pergi Kiba." Ujar Shikamaru

"Eh ? Mau kemana Shika-kun ?" Tanya Kiba

"Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu. Dan pasti Sasuke juga ingin punya waktu bersama Naruto" Shikamaru tersenyum jahil pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke

"Nah...Ayo." Ajak Shikamaru sambil menarik Kiba

"Ah...I-iya . Naruto , kami pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa Minggu depan."

"Ayo Dobe. Kita pergi..." Sasuke beranjak dari cafe diikuti Naruto dan setelah itu terdengar suara "Yaaah~" dari penggemar Sasuke dan Naruto yang entah mengapa telah membentuk Fans Club.

"Teme , kita mau ke mana ?" Tanya Naruto yang sedari tadi mengekori Sasuke dari belakang.

"Sudahlah...Ikut saja"

"Tapi , sekarang sudah malam Teme"

"Ikut saja denganku Dobe."

"Teme tunggu !"

"Kita naik itu" Sasuke berhenti dan menunjuk biang lala yang dilatari Matahari terbenam.

"Wah...Indah Teme. Ayo !" Naruto menarik Sasuke untuk naik ke salah satu 'Kamar' biang lala itu.

Bianglalapun bergerak hingga membawa mereka ke atas puncak berhenti.

"Wuaaaaaah...Indah Teme !" Seru Naruto . Dari atas sini mereka bisa melihat pemandangan Konoha di sore hari , dimana mobil-mobil sedang berjalan kesana-kemari layaknya mobil mainan anak kecil. Air laut yang bersinar seperti kristal bening karena di terpa sinar matahari yang perlahan-lahan bersembunyi. Yah... Sekarang mereka tengah melihat matahari terbenam.

"Teme ! Teme ! Lihat ! Mataharinya hampir teng-waaaa !" Sasuke menarik Naruto ke tempat duduknya membuat biangala itu sedikit bergoyang

BRUK

"Te...Teme..."

"Sudah...Kau duduk saja disampingku" Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Naruto , yang membuat wajah Naruto sedikit bersemu merah.

Lama mereka berada di atas hingga Naruto menyadari sesuatu.

"Eh ? Kenapa kita tidak turun daritadi ? Bukannya bianglala ini selama beberapa menit harus bergerak ?"

"Hah~ Kau lupa aku ini siapa dobe ?"

"Kau Uchiha Sasuke , Teme !"

"Dan kau tidak tahu kalau Konoha Land ini dimiliki oleh anak pejabat Uchiha Corporation yang bernama Uchiha Sa-su-ke."

"Eh ? Aku lupa Teme ! Hahahahahaa" Naruto nyengir 5 jari ke arah Sasuke.

"Dobe"

"Teme~ Aku kan lupa"

"Ck ! Dasar Baka Dobe"

"Tem-ah~ sudahlah. Jadi kita disini sampai jam berapa ? Sekarang sudah jam 7 lewat lho."

"Kita disini sebentar lagi dobe , aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu"

"Oh. Ok baiklah" Naruto kembali duduk disamping Sasuke.

Psssiuuuu Duar ! Duar ! Duar !

"Wuaaaaah ! Kembang api ! Teme-teme ! Lihat ada kembang api !" Seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah kekanakan yang dia sukai dari pacarnya itu.

"Teme ! Hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan untukku. Terima Kasih Teme !" Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat. Membuat wajah Sasuke semerah tomat sekarang.

"Le-lepaskan aku Dobe. Se-sesak"

"Ah ! Iya ! Maaf Teme."

"Hn."

Naruto kembali duduk disamping. Sasukepun mau tak mau melingkarkan kembali tangannya di bahu Sasuke. Perlahan Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu kiri Sasuke , sedangkan Sasuke menyenderkan kepalanya diatas kepala Naruto dan menghirup aroma jeruk yang di sukainya. Lama mereka berada diposisi itu hingga Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Dobe..."

"Hm ?"

"Kalau suatu saat aku menghilang , apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"

"Aku akan mencarimu sampai ketemu , Teme."

"Tapi , kalau kau tidak menemukanku ?"

"Aku akan mencarimu hingga aku menemukanmu , Teme."

"Kenapa ?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu Teme ! Kau ini kenapa , tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu ? Hm ?"

"Hn. Tidak...Hanya ingin bertanya saja..."

"Oh..."

"Hm...Bagaimana kalau kita membuktikan hal itu dengan sat taruhan, kau mau dobe ?"

"Taruhan ? Taruhan apa Teme ?"

"Kau harus mencoba hidup tanpa diriku , kau tidak boleh mengesmsku , menelponku , menanyakan keadaanku pada Aniki atau mampir kerumahku. Yang intinya kita tidak boleh saling berkomunikasi dalam bentuk apapun. Bagaimana ?"

"Tapi Teme. Selama 4 tahun kita pacaran , kita belum pernah Lost Contact kan ?"

"Yah...Harus dicoba Dobe"

"Um...Baiklah. Apa Hadiahnya ?"

"Hn ? Mau pakai hadiah juga ? Hmm... Bagaimana kalau aku akan mencintaimu selamanya. Selama hidupku , aku tidak akan menikah dengan perempuan dan laki-laki manapun didunia ini. Hanya kau yang akan kucintai seumur hidupku"

"Benarkah Teme ?"

"Tentu saja..." Sasuke tersenyum tulus.

"Ok Teme !"

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut Naruto sambil tersenyum dan mencium kening Naruto pelan.

"Ayo kita pulang , Dobe"

"Ayo Teme !"

Merekapun pulang dengan bergandengan tangan. Oh , memang pasangan yang romantis . Andai saja itu aku , aku akan-*Readers : Woi ! Jangan curhat !*

"Ne~ Teme ! Sampai besok !" Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam halaman rumahnya.

"Dobe ! Tunggu !"

"Hm ?"

"Ingat. Kau tidak boleh menghubungiku selama sehari. Mulai besok ya ?"

"Huh...Cuma sehari ? Tentu aku bisa teme !"

Sasuke tersenyum

"Naruto ?"

"Ya ada ap-hmph ?"

Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut , Naruto hanya pasra saja. Karena entah mengapa ciuman ini terasa seperti ciuman selamat tinggal bagi Naruto.

"Katakan pada bibi Kushina dan Paman Minato kalau aku berterima kasih."

"Berterima kasih untuk apa Teme ?"

"Karena mereka telah membiarkan lelaki manis ini lahir kedunia"

"Puh ! Gombal kau , Teme !"

"Hahahahaha...Mukamu lucu kalau marah. Yah sudah , masuk sana. Hari mulai dingin."

"Iya...Sampai jumpa Teme!" Naruto melangkah masuk , meniggalkan Sasuke yang menatap pintu putih yang telah ditutup oleh pemiliknya.

"Selamat tinggal , Dobe" Sasuke beranjak dengan senyum miris.

"Aku pulang"

"Selamat datang , kau pulangnya lama sekali Sasuke ?.." Itachi , kakak Sasuke keluar dari dapur Mansion milik mereka.

"Aku baru saja berjalan-jalan dengan Naruto , aniki."

"Oh...Apakah kau bersenang-se-" Perkataan Itachi berhenti , karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memeluk dirinya.

"..nang. Kau kenapa Sasuke ?" Sambungnya kaget

"Aniki..Biarkan begini sebentar saja." Ucap Sasuke seraya memperdalam dekapannya hingga seluruh wajahnya tertutup dada bidang Itachi. Itachi perlahan mengusap puncak kepala Sasuke yang tingginya hanya beberapa sentimeter darinya.

"Ada apa Sasuke ?" Tanyanya lembut.

"A...aku tidak sanggup meninggalkannya , aniki. Aku tidak mampu" Suara Sasuke terdengar serak ditelinga Itachi.

"Kau bicara apa Sasuke ?"

"Aku...Aku terlalu mencintainya , Aniki. Aku...Aku."

"Kau tidak akan pergi , Sasuke. Percayalah..." Itachi memeluk erat Sasuke yang terisak pelan didadanya. Sungguh , dia tidak sanggup melihat adiknya menangis seperti ini.

Itachipun melepas dekapannya. Dan Sasuke juga telah melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Sudahlah. Kau terlihat jelek dengan wajah basah seperti itu. Cepat ke kamarmu mandi , ganti baju lalu makan malam. Aniki masak Ikan Tomat kesukaanmu." Itachi tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan membersihkan wajahnya dari air matanya *Sasuke kok kayak anak kecil yak ? =,=a*

Sasukepun menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya.

"Aniki..." Sasuke memanggil Itachi dari tangga.

"Hn ?"

"Terima Kasih..." Ucap Sasuke dan kembali menaiki tangga.

"Sama-sama , otouto" Itachipun masuk kembali ke dapur.

"Sasuke... Cepat turun. Kita makan..."

"Iya...Aniki. Sebentar" Balas Sasuke yang sekarang memakai kaos oblong biru dengan celana panjang putih , tangan kirinya memegang handuk putih yang digosok-gosokkan ke rambutnya alias ngeringin rambut *beuh ! Panjangnya* sambil perlahan menuruni tangga.

Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa ditusuk-tusuk beribu jarum. Dan semuanya terasa gelap.

BRUK BRUK BRUK

Terdengar suara benda jatuh dari tangga , Itachi bergegas keluar dari ruang makan dan menemukan Sasuke yang tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah tangga.

"SASUKE ! SASUKE ! KAU TIDAK APA-APA ? SASUKE !" Teriaknya

"Uhhh~ Rasanya sepi. Tak ada Sasuke." Ucap Naruto yang mash bergelayut manja di tempat tidurnya. Sambil terus menatap layar ponselnya...

'Teme...Kau kenapa sih ?'

"Teme...Aku rindu..." Naruto memasukkan kembali badannya kedalam selimut.

"Naru-chan...Bangun !"

"Ck ! Bentar lagi Kaa-san..."

"Hm...Ya sudah. Lagipula ini hari Minggu. Jangan lupa makan. Tou-san dan Kaa-san mau pergi rapat dulu."

"Iya..."

Hari itu Naruto menghabiskan waktu tanpa Sasuke dengan menonton TV , bermain Game dan kegiatan yang biasa dilakukannya dengan Sasuke. Yah~ Walau hari itu dia lakukan tanpa Sasuke , semua itu tidak mengurangi senyuman Naruto , karena dia masih memiliki teman-teman disampingnya.

"Naruto ! Sasuke dimana ?" Tanya Kiba , saat itu dia , Kiba , Shikamaru , Shino , Sai dan teman-teman yang lain telah selesai bermain bola di lapangan milik Nara Corporation.

"Hm ? Aku tidak tahu dia dimana. Tapi , kemarin aku dan dia sudah bertaruh untuk tidak saling berkomunikasi seharian."

"Oh...Begitu. Hm... Ya sudah , semoga berhasil Naruto ! Kami pulang ya ?"

"Iya...Jaaaa~" Narutopun melangkahkan kakinya menuju jalan yang berlawanan dengan jalan yang dilalui teman-temannya sambil bersiul-siul kecil.

'Naruto'

"Hm ?" Naruto menoleh.

"Sepertinya , aku mendengar suara Sasuke. Apa mungkin aku terlalu kangen dengannya ya ? Hm...Sudahlah , sekarangkan sudah sehari penuh. Jadi tak apalah kalau aku menghubungi Sasuke kan ? Yei ! Teme ! Aku kangen !" Seru Naruto ceria dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan langsung mengambil Hpnya.

^To : Teme Tomat.

Ne~ Sasuke ! Aq sdh b'hsl , tdk b'komunikasi dgnmu slma s'hari. Ap kau kngn dgnku teme ? Aq kngen dgnmu^

Setelah ditunggu beberapa jam. Tidak ada balasan dari memutuskan untuk menelepon Sasuke dan rumah Sasuke , tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Hah~ Besok sajalah aku kerumahnya" Akhirnya Narutopun terlelap dalam mimpinya.

-Kediaman Uchiha-

Ting Tong Ting Tong.

Naruto memencet bel Mansion Uchiha itu.

Ceklek !

"Selamat pagi...Ita-nii"

"Naruto !" Itachi memeluk erat Naruto sambil terisak pelan.

"A-ada apa Itachi-nii ?"

"Ma...maaf. Maafkan Sasuke..."

"Apa maksud Itachi-nii ?"

"Sasuke , dia..."

"Bohong ! Dimana Sasuke ? Sasuke !" Naruto melepaskan pelukan itachi secara kasar dan masuk ke dalam Mansion yang besar itu dengan terus memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke.

"Sasuke ! Sasu...SASUKE !" tangis Naruto pecah setelah melihat sebuah peti , didalamnya terdapat tubuh Sasuke yang tengah tertidur lelap. Naruto tidak memperdulikan keluarga Uchiha yang tengah berdo'a di hadapan peti dan dia terus saja merengkuh tubuh Sasuke yang telah mendingin itu.

"Teme...Bangun...Aku sudah memenangkan taruhan kita Teme ! Teme ! Bangun Teme ! Jangan bercanda..." Naruto terus memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke sambil terus menggumamkan nama Sasuke , berharap kalau ini hanyalah Reality Show yang sebentar lagi akan banyak kamera yang muncul dihadapannya. Tapi , semuanya itu tidak mungkin Naruto.

"SASU...SASUKE ! SASUKE !" Teriakan Naruto menggema di mansion itu diikuti dengan tangisan Uchiha Mikoto yang telah pecah di dekapan Uchiha Fugaku.

"Naruto...Sudahlah Naruto. Cukup !" Itachi datang dan memeluk Naruto.

"Kenapa Ita-nii. Sasuke...Kenapa ?"

"Ssst...Naruto. Tenanglah..."

"Hiks hiks Teme...Teme..."

"Sebenarnya... Sasuke mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir. Dan dokter telah mengatakan bahwa hidupnya tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Tidak kusangka ini adalah hari terakhirnya." Jelas Itachi , setelah pemakaman Sasuke. Sekarang , disini hanya dia dan Naruto yang tengah berdiri dihadapan makam Sasuke yang masih basah.

"Kanker ? Kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya padaku ? Apa aku tidak berarti baginya ?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara parau.

"Tidak..Aku rasa dia hanya tidak ingin kau bersedih ketika tahu hal itu."

"..." Naruto hanya diam

"Oh...Iya. Tadi sebelum waktu aku membereskan kamar Sasuke aku menemukan ini dimeja belajarnya" Ucap Itachi seraya memberikan secarik kertas kepada Naruto.

To : Dobe...

Dobe...Kau berhasil melakukan tantanganku. Bisakah kau melakukan itu setiap hari ? Aishiteru , Dobe...Maafkan aku...

U.S

Tangis Narutopun pecah kembali di hadapan makam Sasuke.

~OWARI~

Fuuuah~ Akhirnya selesai juga...

Oke , Naru mengaku kalau sebagian dari inti cerita ini Naru ambil dari sms berantai yang dikirimi teman-teman Naru kemaren...

Well , waktu baca pertama kali. Naru nangis. Ceritanya sedih , walau hanya beberapa kata tapi sukses membuat Naru berlinang air mata. Huweeeeee~ TTTwTTT

Sedihkah cerita ini ? Sedihkah ? Sedihkah ?

Um...Mungkin , ngga ya ? *pundung dipojokan*

Yah sudah ...

Naru mau bilang 'Silahkan me Review Fict Saya. Dengan Cara Klik Review lalu kirim ke blablablabla'

Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew yaaaaaaaaaaaa ^^


End file.
